


Kiss it Better

by nyagosstar



Series: Bitter 'verse [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/pseuds/nyagosstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have to turn everything into a snide comment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the phenomenal sainnis. I poked around with this a bit after I got it back, so mistakes are and continue to be my own.

The scent of sleep-warmed skin and clean sheets greeted Ed’s first conscious breath of the day. Roy was tucked against his side—his stillness indicating that he was awake—and tracing random patterns on Ed’s skin with gentle fingers. Sunlight snuck in through the cracks in the curtains, making Ed think it was quite late. It felt late.

“Good morning.”

Ed turned his head and met Roy’s kiss in slow languid strokes. They didn’t often get mornings together, not like this, and Ed was happy to take it as it came.

“Morning. What time is it?” He squinted at the clock before remembering that he was in an ongoing battle to convince Roy he didn’t need glasses.

Magnanimously, it seemed, Roy didn’t mention the slip. “Half past ten. I was beginning to think I was going to have to spend all day watching you sleep.”

“That’s a little creepy.” Just because he had been known to watch Roy sleep—on rare, very rare occasions and not for very long because it was boring—didn’t mean Ed had to like it when Roy did the same thing. “You could have woken me.”

Nuzzling his face into Ed’s shoulder, Roy tightened his arm across Ed’s waist. “I wanted you to rest. You need it.”

Ed hummed noncommittally and reached up to run his fingers through Roy’s hair. Under his fingertips, the fine, dark strands slipped against his skin in a most pleasing sensation. It was something akin to petting a wild and exotic animal. For a moment, Ed wondered what Roy would look like with long hair, but the idea was so strange, so foreign, he could only laugh.

“What?”

Ed shook his head. “Have you ever had long hair?”

“Briefly.”

“What happened?”

Roy’s laugh rumbled through his chest and into Ed’s. “Let’s just say fire and long hair aren’t great companions.” He shifted a little closer and pressed his lips against Ed’s throat. “What about you? Have you ever thought of cutting it?”

In the summers, in the desert, during the years he’d been without working automail, he’d considered it. It seemed as much a part of him as an arm or leg, though, and for a while it seemed like a symbol of his journey. Cutting his hair would mean cutting his ties to everything that came before, the good and the bad. He hadn’t been ready to do that then and he still wasn’t now. “Not really.”

“I think it could suit you.” Roy leaned up on his elbows and peered down at Ed seriously, his eyes sharp with concentration. “Strange, but good.” He darted in for a quick kiss. “What about me?”

Ed rolled his eyes. “Yes, you’d look stunningly handsome. I probably wouldn’t be able to breathe for your sexiness.”

“See, this is what I’m talking about. I give you a perfectly good compliment and you can’t even return the favor. Do you have to turn everything into a snide comment?” Roy didn’t seem terribly upset, but with Roy, sometimes it was hard to tell.

“Yes, have you met me?”

“No. Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?”

Ed leaned up to meet Roy’s lips in another kiss. “Edward Elric, nice to meet you. Do you make it a habit of letting strange men into your bed?”

“You’re something of an exception.” His eyes fluttered closed as he gave himself over to Ed’s kiss.

Despite the warm weight of Roy’s body leaning into his and the almost perfect nature of their slow, graceful kisses, Ed’s stomach broke the mood by rumbling loudly. “Right. So, what’s the plan for today?” He closed his eyes and rested his head against Roy’s shoulder.

“I wanted to clean the gutters before winter really sets in, and you said you wanted to re-organize the library and maybe your office. We both have stacks of paperwork, we need groceries, oh, and the yard needs to be trimmed.”

“I fucking hate that yard.” One day off a week, when spent waist deep in chores, was not enough time to relax. “What do you want to do first?” He was already thinking that if they got groceries out of the way then there would be food to eat after spending the rest of the afternoon mucking around in the yard.

“I thought we could go downstairs, make breakfast and coffee and then come back up here and shelve everything on the list. Screw being responsible and spend the day in bed.”

Ed looked up to meet Roy’s smiling face. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’ve had a shit week; you’ve had a shit week. I say we hole up in bed and pretend the rest of the world doesn’t exist, even if it’s just for a day. They can get along without us. Everything can wait, don’t you think?”

It seemed so decadently lazy, so profoundly unlike anything Ed would ever do that it was almost too much to contemplate. After a couple hours, wouldn’t he get bored? And could he really stand to be in the same bed, awake, with Roy all day and not pick a fight? But Roy just kept grinning like he was sitting on the biggest secret in the world and he looked so damned happy and handsome it was hard not to touch him. “You’re brilliant. How’s that for a compliment? And I want to fuck you stupid.”

Roy hummed a pleased little sound. “That’s part of the idea, love.” He kissed Ed on the corner of the mouth. “What do you say?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

“Excellent.”


End file.
